


Daydreams

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ginny daydreaming of her and Harry...Originally, when I started drawing Ginny's face, I thought the fanart was going to be a Lily/James...but then now that I'm done it strikes me a lot more as Ginny/Harry...what do y'all think? She just looks more like Ginny...and kinda young, too. Plus, Lily wouldn't be daydreaming of James Potter....until 7th year, that is. By then they would probably already be dating or whatever. Haha.Okay, I'll stop ranting. What do y'all think? I like this drawing, actually. Just colored pencils and I inked in the outlines. Wheee. Haha. I originally was going to just have her face in her hand...then I added the thought bubble..and then added the desk, her pants, and shoes. (Flip-flops! Wheee :D Man, it took me quite awhile to get her feet down...XP) Are her legs angled funny, or is it just me? I wasn't quite sure how to add them in, proportional to her body and all that. Mostly because I hadn't originally planned on adding them. Hmm...Thoughts, anyone? :D





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
